


The technology boy and the nature girl

by Kunashgi448



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunashgi448/pseuds/Kunashgi448
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody/Dawn storys. Cody is a guy with an addiction to technology and computing. Dawn is a girl with a great love to mother earth and the animals, at first glance they are very opposite but they suffer from the same problems, loneliness for those who are different, the mistreatment of their parents, change something when they meet in a tree house in January?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A tree house.

Chapter 1: a tree house.

The month of January used to be the colder part of the year in Canada, despite the temperatures below the freezing point, the white snow falling on that forest toward which the sensation of cold worthwhile. Needed a walk in order to forget about the bad times, the reality show that gave him to know by the world had finally finished. Chris, the Chef and the producers are in federal prison for their sadistic ideas for torturing the contestants. In the beginning they were worrying at least to avoid a death in live television, but little by little they cared less each season, participate in an island of toxic wastes, no longer even give them a cabin or food, everything went out of control when Chris said in live television that he didn't mind letting die the participants in an island to be destroyed by Scarlett. Just after the end of the sixth season, they were arrested by the Canadian federal police, lawyers for Courtney and the influential father of Dakota to let him a good time in jail, all the 52 participants of the three generations gave his testimony in the trial on as had affected them.

"That memories, think that everything was a year ago" thought Cody walking along the white snow, the new producers copied the idea of world tour but they did in pairs and with a man name Don like host, it had more charisma but he did not see it great or better. Fame affect the participants to such a degree that some had to move from their homes, he did not care to be pursued by pretty girls but annoy his father with harassing him while he is in the shower was another thing.

On the issue of the girls he had no luck, long time ago surpassed his love by Gwen knowing that he was not his type of guy, Cody accepted at least be his friend and help her to be happy with anyone, even if it was someone so annoying as Duncan, Sierra was a case that did not have a good ending, after returning from all-stars, Sierra harassment increased to levels that never thought that they might exist, so many times that Cody try to tell Sierra that he only saw her as a great friend but not as a girlfriend but she ignored it or took it in the wrong way. So much it was the harassment that did not have any more option of that to put a restriction order, without being able to approach to him or his family. She do not take it in the best way believing that the family of him no accepted their relationship and they would separate them, one night somehow sedate him and kidnap Cody to be together forever, only remembered blurred images of entered a dark room and be sitting with chain in hands and feet. She even tried to give to eat in loving way, later the police enter in the room and arrest her for kidnapped and hurt a police officer in the leg with a gun, and this had already crossed the rational limit for maintaining this sickly love that she had in the head, although he was opposed, the police take Sierra to a psychiatric center. Cody could not visit because would ruin the process to remove the obsession and be the friendly Sierra that help him at the end of the season three, he only asked the judge a weekly report of its status and progress in the therapy, when she leaves the psychiatric, he would be the first to see her.

-Wait, do not had passed that tree with the mark of a moon?- great, was lost in a forest that didn't know, so mired in his thoughts that he didn't note when lost the way. Cody only saw trees without leaves covered with snow, the fear that a bear appears and mauled him again was in his mind. After minutes of walk he saw something hidden, a wooden stairs leading to a tree house, perhaps would have something to keep warm inside. He ran and climbed the ladder carefully to not fall it was high, arriving as an educated person Cody knock the door waiting for an answer but the door just opened alone, everything seemed old and weird, every step was a creak of the old wood, he was feeling that something would jump to his face from the darkness like in the horror movies. He did not see anybody but saw a corridor that led to a section of the house with aluminum roof and a floor upholstered, stung by the curiosity it went to see, saw several things that a witch or a crazy old man have, catches dreams, white and Red candles glued to the floor and prediction cards. From nowhere something was rising for his jeans and then for his black jacket with green streaks in the sleeves, for is relief was only a squirrel perched on his shoulder, it was seen that the little animal was cold for the bluish tone that had.

-Hello buddy, you should not be in your home with this cold? Come with me, we go inside to warm us-returned inside of the tree house, Cody use his white scarf to create a warm place for the squirrel, gave him an acorn that had in his pocket of pure coincidence, he doesn't even know why he take one in the middle of the snow but now was glad that it was serving for something.

-You are very kind with my friend Cody- abruptly fire of the chimney ignited, scary him, in front of the chimney was a girl, pale skin, blonde hair, had a pink jacket with long black stockings, the squirrel path up to her climb her arm to his shoulder, she caress the head gently but with a sincere smile for some reason you remember her but couldn't remember why.

-Uh ... how do you know my name?-ask Cody confused.

-Very simple, that party that Geoff organized to celebrate the arrest of Chris, we all had to tell our experience in competition, I remember the some names, but your aura made me remember you- a friendly girl but a little strange, likes the animals and nature, spoke much of the aura...ding!

\- Dawn? What are you doing here? – he did not expect to find another participant of total drama but of another generation.

-This is my house, I went to give my night walk when I saw you enter inside, what brings you to the forest to these hours?- ask her while she leaves the squirrel on the tree branch, getting the scarf inside so that will not be cold, Cody did not care that use his scarf as blanket.

-I didn't have a good day, I decided to walk into the forest taking advantage that it snowed to think better my problems but I got out of the way and I get lost, I found your tree house looking for help to return back- calmly explained, saw by the window that was nearing a snow storm, would have to wait until tomorrow to return to his department.

-Do not worry, you can stay in my home until tomorrow, it will be a pleasure to guide you back to the city, you have unfinished business as I can read in your aura-.

-Aura is the energy that human beings showing their emotions to colors bases? I did not know that you could read the past and thoughts of other people-.

-Correct... it was the reason why I remembered your name, you have a very special aura, normally only manifested in one or two colors but yours is like a rainbow, mixed emotions he had never seen, interesting- she had approached invading his personal space making feel uncomfortable, separated a little not to say that, did not bother him, but also to not do that.

-I see, how many colors I have now?- Dawn began to think, walking around Cody like checking something, confused, decided to wait for his response.

-Five of different sizes, yellow that shows that you worry for the others so they do not suffer, green shows the kindness that you poses, pink is your romantic instincts, Blue... shows sadness for what happened with Sierra and purple, fear of bears and defuse a bomb under pressure-Dawn had seen one more fear but knew that it was a very delicate and personal matter of Cody, something that would put the uncomfortable atmosphere.

-It seems that I am a very varied person, changing the topic, I Would like to have a blanket if I'm going to sleep on the floor-.

-Oh, don't worry, you can use the hammock, I sleep meditating, I rest better in this way-Cody not sure but didn't want to talk more, the body requires rest after a long walk in the snow, he leaned into the fabric, watching as the girl sat on a gray rug in meditation position.

-Seriously, I owe one to you for allowing me to sleep in your house, thank you very much Dawn - She only opened an eye while she smiled him.

-It is a pleasure to have you in my humble house, good night Cody-.

-Good night Dawn-the fire warmed the tree house of winter cold that had outside, both had no trouble sleeping that night, not even the wind bothered them a little. The next morning was only ashes from the fire of the bonfire, Cody woke up a little puzzled to see that it was not in his room but then he remembered everything that happened yesterday, the place was dark, with the window knew it would be a good time for the Sun came out, adding the factor that it was cloudy. Turning to see Dawn, with that perfect concentration, cost to believe she can sleep meditating but already knows that she is not someone normal, like the majority of those who participated in the show. Grab a blanket that was on the floor, rub it between his hands to warm it a little and put it around the body of the girl, he did not know if she had a cold, but at least that way he would be sure that it was not the case. The stomach grumble demanding food, embarrassed Cody made the sound of silence as his stomach could hear it, he didn't want to wake her up, would be rude after his kindness on him. He saw a mini fridge to the bottom of the place, opening it only saw fresh fruits and vegetables, should imagine that Dawn would not eat anything before were alive, fruit cocktail sounded delicious for breakfast, had to move several things before to find a pair of clean knives, trying to grab them in the dark something very soft, approach the mysterious object to his eyes, was some purple panties, to see this threw it away with blush face, felt a pervert looking for Dawn's underwear.

After take it from his mind, cut the fruit into small pieces, was a combination mango, tangerine, kiwi, watermelon, apple and peach. Just found crystal glasses to put the fruit, reloaded on the edge of the window to enjoy the white view while eating with the hand, was better than a high-definition television, appreciated the nature though his mind was more in the cyber world with fascination for the computed, he felt something on his shoulders, something warm, was a blanket that you gave Dawn, now had placed in Cody's shoulders, she use another blanket.

-Good morning Dawn, I did the breakfast with the fruits of the fridge, I hope not bother you - she is placed at his side watching the chopped fruit, she smiled him grateful.

-You are very nice for worry about me, the blanket and this food demonstrates the great person you are Cody- Cody diversion the gaze while laughed nervously, it was the first time that a girl told him something nice removing Sierra, she was a apart case, in silence ate their light breakfast while watching every detail of the forest.

-Cody... can I ask you a question?-the question had some nerves as he hear.

-Sure, shoot your doubt-said pulling acting normal, without displaying an expression of doubt.

-Do you mind we were friends? ... You are a very kind person and while it was shortly I like having company, I know that I am a rare for you by my things of the aura and speak with the animals that I live alone to not bother anyone, if you don't want I understand, after all I'm...-Dawn felt a light blow in the forehead, without allowing her to end, Cody had a look the fact would be that rarely it had, it had been a subtle blow with the finger.

-don't you finish that sentence speaking or in your mind, people can say you're rare but for me, I would define you as a special girl, with those powers which the nature gave you, have the power to protect all this forest and more, or that I think, don't let people you don't understand you affect you, I would be the rare with my addiction to technology and candy's, But the advantage to be rare makes you not be someone from the crowd, someone normal, that makes our lives more interesting, so I change the blue color of your aura to one more happy, I don't need to read your energy to know that makes you sad.

-Cody...-Dawn saw this bright yellow aura surround him, put his hand over his head by switching to a smile revealing the hollow that had between his teeth, thinking that he was tender like a child.

-I would love to form a friendship with you Dawn, wait, I have an idea, I can come every Saturday to see you, so that you don't feel alone, I need to relax the mind of my stress with my problems and personal projects, what do you think?-the answer was not one spoken but a hug which corresponded immediately, she could not be happy to talk to someone without the looks of rarity that his few friends gave him a few times, were a pair of rare to his own style, separated a bit embarrassed by the sudden embrace but with a sincere smile.

-It will be better to take you back to the city, someone may be concerned about you not arrive last night- Cody scares a little knowledge the scolded one that it would have of its father for to worry him or for another of his drunk problems, he was not carrying the cellular thought that do not need, well done.

-I had forgotten, but we will take a walk through the forest this morning and be able to speak a little bit-Dawn just nodded, went to his place of meditation it seems that to get lost for the forest in the night was not so bad after everything, a computer geek and she nature freak, a new friendship just born, a curious and interesting friendship.


	2. Yoga

Chapter 2: we help each other.  
The week had passed without anything out of the ordinary, his routine of meditation and connection with mother nature was the same, she was pleased, but wanted something new, something that today would be new, a special kind of yoga with your new friend Cody, Dawn saw much tension in his aura so that before leaving a week ago told him that come with comfortable clothes, the energy of the lake should be at its maximum shortly, so she changed to his yoga clothes, a blue sports blouse and black pants, clamped his hair in a ponytail, down the stairs of the tree house with all the necessary, she could not be with the in house as had been agreed, so leave a note stuck in the trunk so that Cody could see it.  
Cody  
Continues until you reach a tree surrounded by white flowers, turn left and walk until you see a natural wonder, there i will be waiting for you to teach you something.  
PD: Do not throw this note in the forest, leave it in my house or save it in one of your pockets, try not to hurt any living being in your way.  
Dawn  
"I hope that with this is enough" I thought, begin to walk barefoot by the earth to feel the contact with nature, to reach the highest point where you could see the crystalline lake very beautiful, I was standing on a surface of rock where had a perfect view of the place, surrounded by high pines, I breathe deeply filling my lungs with the fresh air, put the two tarpaulins on the surface of the rock, after a short time I saw Cody taking a photo with his cell phone of the lake, he came with a shirt dark green with a sheepskin jacket blue, pants gray and white tennis.  
-Cody, over here-said Dawn by moving his arm to draw Cody attention, both approached and gave a quick hug in the form of greeting.  
-Good morning Dawn, why you asked me to come here? -asked Cody while see brown canvases on the floor.  
-For what I see in your aura you have not had a calm week either, I see a lot of stress on your body, so I want to help you-I told him while putting some candles around the canvases for flavorings.  
-I appreciate you help, by the way, why you don’t have shoes or socks? -ask to me, curious to see me without something in my feet.  
-I like to have direct contact with the Earth and mother nature, take off your shoes and stand on the canvas, I'm going to teach you a little bit of yoga-with his eyes she knew that he had never tried it before, but Dawn would be happy to teach him.  
-Understood, only that is my first time, so have patience with me-said Cody a little embarrassed.  
-Oh, do not worry, I will do my daily routine, so try to follow me as far as you can, once your body is tired, put as I am now, close your eyes and breathe while your ears hear the sounds of nature, taking everything bad when exhaling-Dawn showed him how he had to sit down and put the body for the respiration, once mastered, both started with body stretches, I get tipped over a foot kept the other foot stuck on his thigh, with raised hands, I open one eye to see how Cody try to imitate me, but could not stop shaking due to the lack of balance, I laugh softly, then they were stretching of arms and legs, the geek was already sweating for the effort, he need some advice, so I approach to him and put my hands in his arm to move in a better position.  
-Try not to move this arm, imagine a white point in your mind and focus only on that, to keep the balance, holds a few seconds in that position and then lie down while I finish my exercises-his skin was warm to the touch, Cody spend the rest of the time lying down, relaxing muscles, on my part, I ended with my favorite position, the position of the inverted crescent moon, felt the gaze of my friend impressed by my ability and flexibility, something that is achieved with practice.  
-Tired? - I ask Cody with grace, while he slept with a smile knowing the answer just to see him sweat.  
-As never before, I never thought this would be so tired-said Cody removing the sweat of the brow, but smiling.  
-Relax, now you will tighten every part of your body to relax the muscles, begins in your forehead to the feet, feel the magic acts later-it was a big sensation, he was feeling relaxed and light, was like you had run a marathon, but you were not feeling the effects of the fatigue.  
-Incredible, I didn't feel so relaxed since a long time ago, Dawn, thank you so much-  
-It doesn’t matter, I would do anything to help a friend in trouble, and we are friends-.   
-At least, let me take the canvases up to your house, once there we can talk a little bit-Cody loaded both canvases on returning to my house, he showed me the note that I saw that I had not thrown it in my precious forest, which I appreciated too much, because I hate people who threw garbage in natural places, also he talk about his hard week with a lot of problems, we arrive to the tree house, Cody keep the tarps where I told him and wait on the nightstand while I brought something to drink, a chamomile tea.  
-Here, a little chamomile tea, will help us relax after physical and mental fatigue-grab with carefully the hot cup and drank a little, knew very well, Cody was not of the people who drink tea, but this could use when he had insomnia.  
-This is delicious, where you bought it? This rea would come good to relax ne in the nights-said Cody asking Dawn.  
-Well, you can get it on the market of the city, just tell the seller that you are my friend and he will give you a discount-.  
-I am still surprise how much love the nature, I had never met someone who moved to the forest to live in this environment outside the city-Dawn leave the cup on the table looking with melancholy, that brought back memories not very pleasant, I almost lose myself in my thoughts, but I replied.

-It wasn't exactly because I would like to, I had some differences with my parents about my ability, all happen so fast, when I realized, was already arranging this old tree house to live, I don't have it easy, but energy that gives me the universe help me enough-saw the expression of Cody that scold himself for the question, but he realize something important, drink all the tea and stand up, extending his hand to me, I was confuse.  
-I have not had an easy life either, my father was very strict with me and that's why I sheltered in the computer, a space where he could not say to me what to do, sometimes beat me for mistakes that I never did...and never knew my mother, to what I want to get is that we are no longer alone, we have each other, yes, we are opposite, you love nature and I love technology, but opposites attract, oh in this case the rare ones like us-dedicate a small smile with a look that transmitted confidence, Dawn watched him without words, never expected to find such a tie with the friendship with Cody, felt accepted, had in someone in whom rely if she felt bad, with a smile and a very slight pink in the pale face took his hand.  
-Of course, that’s why are friends-they were seeing to the eyes, approached to each other face, but the moment was broken suddenly by a roar, a bear roar.


	3. A painful reality and our white promise.

They came to the house running for the cold that they had, the clothes that they were taking were not for this type of icy climates, but for some reason Dawn buy something in little store, once inside of the Andersons residence, Cody was for coffee and water for its guest.  
-Coffee to these hours?-asked Dawn while took a bit of source of life, or so she said to the water.  
-I have that work in my project during all the night, not can lose more time-with the mishap of his computer death, lost a lot advances.  
-By what I see in your aura is something very important for you, I can help you in something?-in that an orange Cat climbed to Dawn right shoulder and start to smell her.  
-Oh, is my pet, its name is Jake-the cat began to purr, seemed that liked the aroma of the girl, Dawn responded scratching his neck with your finger without hide his smile, then put attention to the cat meows.  
-Jake said that is the time of your meal step long ago, if you don’t do it now, will scratch your armchair, again-.  
-Damn, I forgot to let the meal before you leave, thank you for reminding me, you would help me like translator so that Jake stops scratching my stuff-said Cody in tone of joke while was going by the food of the cat.  
-Jake says that it is fun to see your face when you view his disaster-.  
-Very funny, I make sure your next bathroom will be very special-Jake fell directly to eat, ignoring its owner, Cody invite his friend to his room because it was still early and wanted to try something with her.  
-Nice room-it was, ignored some bags of chips on the floor and several pieces of computers all over the desktop.  
-I know is a disaster, but I focus most my time on the computer, wait a minute, wants to show you something cool-Cody focused in one of its three computers on the desktop, Dawn decided to give a quick glance at the fourth, nothing out of the ordinary, until by pure chance gave with a wooden box, grab it for better viewing.  
-No, no, no, it is private, sorry, I don’t remember leave this here-took the box and I keep it in the closet, he turned to the girl to show you a sort of strange helmet.  
-Do you want what I put that helmet?-ask the naturalist a little suspicious.  
-Trust in me, will be fun-Cody laughed internally, this would be very good.   
-What is exactly?-wonder Dawn while she put the helmet.  
-Is a small virtual reality game called Outlast, enjoy it-Cody start the game from the screen, he could see what she saw with the helmet of virtual reality, had appeared in an abandoned church, she could move the view but not the character that was controlled by Cody.  
-This is very rare, it is a digital world but it seems so real, what was that?-Cody guided the character inside of the church where appeared a catholic cross dropped in flames, volume was the most so when the game gave the jump scare, Dawn could not contain a small cry, the problem was that she stumbled upon one of the wires , by reflex can be trapped by Cody, being in a very awkward position, they could not remove the contact between his eyes, the virtual reality headset had broken from the blow, everything was strange, they only said his names, was Jake who interrupted the time catching the face of his owner, with the intention of protecting the girl from his pervert side, because even that not it create this consent of those problems, Jake cooed at the legs of Dawn which, by custom, were cross.  
-You deserve it by scaring me, thank you Jake, is very nice of your part-Dawn caressing the back of the cat as a reward, Cody on the other hand, try to fix the helmet with noticeable scratches on his face.  
-Don’t consent him too much, then I be attacked more times in order to obtain your touch-after that, Cody explain the complicated binary code for that seconds of his virtual game project work.  
-Why work on this?-Cody typing without end, responded without remove the look of the screen with them thousands of numbers.   
-This is something that I always wanted to create as an independent developer, a big step for an alternate world, created by our personal needs-.   
-But no longer a false world, something to escape from the reality-Dawn had a point, but…  
-Maybe that is the reason why I am creating this game-whisper Cody with the view sight.  
-Come, I want you to hear the background music that prepare for the end-quickly change his mood, knew that Dawn had heard those words, came to the piano and started playing, step one time when they heard a loud noise coming from the ground floor.  
(music: days of dash, piano extended).  
-Cody!-was his father, why in hell is here?, he should be in Seattle by work issues, and by his voice distorted, should be very drunk.   
-Dawn, please listen to me, take warm clothing of my closet and returns home, is very dangerous-.   
-But...-.  
-Do what I say!, I am not going to let that hurt you also!-Dawn just to see the face of panic of Cody and the drastic change in his aura obeyed, went out for the roof where Cody indicated him that there was a stairs, on having gone down, saw father and son screaming to each other.  
-Didn’t you promise me that you weren’t going to drink alcohol again?!-Cody shout angered to his father.  
-Shut up piece of crap!, I do what I want!-by his drunk state, hit his son in the face, something that Cody had lived for many years.  
-Please stop this!-Dawn ran to help him.  
-Go away!, this not is your problem-you cry in the soil, more afraid that angry with her, with a line of blood coming out of his lips.  
-Oh, so you have a girlfriend, have good body, maybe I can fuck her to keep me warm-.  
-Do not put her in this!-said Cody more angry.  
-Come on, if is sees that is equal that your mother, a fucking that died by a disease without...-Cody punch him with all their forces in the nose, with tears in his eyes, nobody could insult her, nobody, took the hand to Dawn and entered forest, leaving the man knocked out in the garden, the snow began to fall, Dawn not said nothing, see the tears of his new friend that breathed quickly, as if trying to of escape of something, something that she know very well, they get to a clear covered of snow, he dropped his hand and knees.  
-You understand now why I work in that false reality so hard, I just want to get away from everything, I will leave that house, but my nightmares are still chasing after me-everything hurt inside, he never wanted to talk about this with anyone because I hated people to worry by the, but today simply exploded by the situations, and unwittingly involved a friend.  
-Your mother...I would have liked to have a mother who cares about my of the way in which he has done for both of you-spoke in a low voice to calm him down, but Dawn was remembering to his family, something that was not good in Cody’s mental state.  
-But why she saves him?!, my mother gave his own liver so he can live after the accident, I was in the hospital with her before she entered to the operating room and never come back, I didn't understand his motive when I was a child, and now twelve years later, I still don’t understand her, in the end, my father just remember her as a prostitute, and hurt the only part of my mother who still alive-beat the snow with his hands and the head in the ground, without any protection against the cold, crying.  
-By love Cody, by love-to see her trying to dry his tears, was now crying for his fault.  
-Dawn... I am so sorry for this-to turn over to his side, he saw a package of packing of an open donut of caramel, she knew that it was his favorite donut, he told her.  
-So this was what you bought-.  
-Try to think what I could give to you, for helping me earlier, to cheer you up even with your problems, but nothing occurred to me, this was everything what I could do-Cody knew she could not hide his depression of Dawn, stood up and grab the donut, quickly ate it.  
-It is hard…why you do this?-ask curious but with a serious voice.  
-Because I know that dark place, my parents are entrepreneurs in real estate, the most important Ottawa, when they became aware of my powers made apart by my cousin, who has a talent for business, left me alone here with my grandmother who is works in a breeding of injured animals in street situation, she was who taught me how to manage my talent with auras and to love nature with all my heart, my grandmother was very special for me, but one day we discuss because she accepted that the boss sell animals to the black market so do not fired her from his work, cared more about money than innocent animals life, or that thought I, months later I knew by an employee that actually the animals are in a better shelter so that they could be adopted , when you return to ask for forgiveness... She... She was-Cody stop her with a hug, to not say that last word, Dawn was crying with him, was an idiot for believing that it was the only one who suffered from such loneliness and sadness.  
-We have problems with our families, but if I believe that the universe along with two lonely like us for something, no matter what happens, we will be together and watch our back, I'll be the Sun that will light up your flower-that phrase, Dawn’s mind recalled something when she was a little girl, holding a sunflower stepped on by a few bullies in school, when a child who could not distinguish extended him his little finger.  
"Please do not cry, I can promise you that I will be the sun to shine over your flower, don't let these idiots keep bothering you" souvenir went as well as it came, had Cody opposite her smiling to cheer her, felt relieved on the inside to have their support.   
-Sorry, what nonsense...-.  
-Then I will be the flower that comforts you even in the most painful memory, is a promise- extended in little finger to seal, it did not matter that seemed childlike, with that beautiful smile of Dawn, decorated by the environment and its brightness by tears, Cody sealed the promise with the same warmth, the forest was witness to the promise of friendship between a boy and a girl with opposite tastes , but with souls very similar, but actually was the second time that this promise is carried out in the forest, the environment was fresh and not cold in spite of be to five degrees, now had with someone after much time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for read and hope their reviews, also if someone can help me for a best translation with this and my other story (CodyXHarem) send me a PM, see you soon.


	4. Moments

it had been a week since the incident with Cody's father, which was found by a neighbor in the area and taken to a nearby clinic, being arrested only short time by the high percentage of alcohol in his blood, giving enough time to Cody to take all his things and move into a small apartment, in a different location which his father knew to avoid any problems, Dawn, on the other hand, remained with his normal routine, the small squirrel is had recovered in a satisfactory way, turned to their home, giving time to understand how fragile is the life in this world, the recent events made her meditate more about his last and present, at least, now has a friend.

-Ready, with this, we avoid any problem that cause a snowfall-was a day of cleaning in the tree house with the little knowledge of carpentry, Cody settlement the older parts of the house and holes to where you could get anything, although don't be a bad idea a professional to fix it.

-I am glad to have you here, although took to long for something simple-Dawn had ended his part a long time ago, now is devoted to caring for the birds seeking food, above one of the highest branches of the tree.

-I am so sorry for not being so fast, think I throw this wood who kindly costume for your chimney-said Cody with a notorious sarcasm, but without removing his smile, decorated by the smoke coming out of his mouth, even though there was no longer a forecast of snowfall, when the snow melts make much more cold the air, so only bring a blue jacket with hood and some gray pants.

-It will not be necessary, I appreciate your help-speak Dawn, beginning to fall from the tree, after saying goodbye to their little friends, unlike him, she had more resistance to cold, so that with only a yellow sweater and his typical purple long socks had enough.

-Is nothing, need go to the lake to collect water for your plants, and then we go to down town to see what we can do-Dawn decided to accompany him, was relatively nearby so that she saw no problem, in addition to the natural energy that emanated that lake was always relax and reassuring for the soul energies, gave a stop around the lake to admire it from another point of view.

-I will never get tired of seeing this-Cody left the tray aside to rise to a rock that was giving a better sight, ignored that was frozen and hence slippery, he tried to maintain the balance to don't fall down, even Dawn rose quickly to help him, but in the end pulled her to fall down to the lake, the water was extremely cold for being a newly defrosted water, they swam up to the shore but it was late, that freezing sensation was too much for both, and the frozen climate was not helping.

-We go...to...your house-the boy spoke between voice cuts, doing the noise with the teeth in clear sign of cold.

-If we stay more...time...here...grows the possibility...of hypothermia...follow me-in the same state that its friend, Dawn guided him to a small cave but the sufficient to shelter them of the cold air, for fortune, they found firewood to light a small bonfire inside, once lit they had its heat source.

-We need to take the wet clothes from ourselves and put it close to the fire-dries off the clothes was the most logical idea, but he could not avoid to blush for the fact of having to take the clothes from him nearly a girl, although she did not seem to matter her very much, Dawn was equal of shamed that Cody, they managed to agree for when take the clothes off, both staying in underwear, giving the back for verse, the only sound was that of the wood being burned.

-Listen...-.

-You move the sight a little more and you will be the toy of Mr. Bear baby, and he is very jealous about his son-with warn dare the blonde with a quite dismal voice.

-Sorry…just wanted to apologize for dragging you with me to the water-Cody said whispering looking at the apartment.

-I would feel bad if I had not tried to help a friend, even if we end in this way-after stopping speaking, Dawn exhale air of the mouth to warm its hands, the clothes would take one more time and everything seemed to indicate that the temperature would not rise, would have to choose for the natural option.

-Cody, have an idea to keep the heat in our bodies, I move a little closer to you-.

-Wait, you mean to a little more closely or literally be to my side?-that decision took Cody by surprise, she already had glued her back with my back, more near the fire.

-So, will keep a point of heat in both bodies while our clothing ends of dry, serves also to connect a little more our auras, that what taught me my grandmother, when were enclosed in the refuge without light and with the snow plugging them exits, always hugging me, always try of keep me optimistic-by only mention Dawn grandmother, don't wanted to discuss the theme, in fact, that brought Cody a memory.

-When snowed, I always expected my mom at the entrance of the house, making a snowman that I never do well, never wore gloves, but I didn't care to see her smile, lit the heater and served me hot chocolate, was still quite naive to take something warm without burning my mouth, for what she help me drinking with a spoon-both couldn't help but laugh low by stories of the childhood, of the few that was worth to remember, there was another silence prolonged but this rested the body, both lost in those memories, without lose the reality that were not alone in the cave, the time step and the clothes was enough dry for exit, went out of the cave, collected all and returned to the tree house, Cody check his cellphone to the see that had a mail electronic of a has private account.

-Dawn...you received a mail of a so-called a producer of Total Drama?-ask checking what other accounts received this message.

-No, but my carts said that today I would receive news about the program, something that changed our routines drastically-said Dawn with legs crossed, reading some cards, he didn't even know when she started, considering that was to his side.

-Says that every Total Drama ex-participants need to connect in Skype, today at nine o'clock in the evening for something important-this was strange, it might be another season, but that would be impossible to oppose as set forth by the court in that judgment, it wouldn't be the first time that production passes the laws by the rear.

-But I do not have an account of...that-clarified the naturalist, was not a surprise, it would be difficult to see her with accounts on the internet, she just has an old cell phone.

-Don't worry, you can come to my department to understand this, would do it in my laptop, so can see it in a better place, but is installing a very heavy program and took at least two days if goes well-scratch my head saddened.

-No problem, also I would like to see your department, I see in your aura that you work hard this week-thank good she can't read his thoughts, don't know that the room of Cody was equal to like a tornado had passed by there, would have to distract her for at least hide the trash.

-OK, for now we are going to downtown to kill time-and so it was, there was nothing remarkable, only walked around, drink a cup of hot chocolate in the local store of the people, by the time of the year, the night fell more early so we decided to go to the apartment, Cody distracted Dawn with the area for pets in the building, was canopy so that they would not have cold, climbed up the stairs and entered, throw boxes and the trash inside the closet, just when she arrived.

\- Why you push the door of the closet?-.

-Ah this, only verified that bide my weight, still missing two and a half hours for the nine, nothing better than to watch a movie, sit on the sofa while I prepare some popcorn-Cody took a package of popcorn, placed it in the microwave.

-Let me help you a little bit, I will prepare a homemade tea to accompany the film-let Dawn check the fridge for the things that she needed, the ringer sound indicated that the popcorn were ready, the placed in a bowl dwelling and was to select the movie.

"I am with a girl to see a film together, alone, there is only one clear choice, a horror film" thought selected the film called "Conjuring 2", yes, Cody still had that old habits of trying to take advantage of the situation with girls for lighter than they were, without any intentions of something more.

-The tea is ready-Dawn came out of the kitchen with two cups of hot green tea, due to that the heater in the place had flaws, they decided to find shelter with a blanket while watching the start of the film, the attempt of the geek begins.

.

.

(one hour later)

.

-Don't open the eyes Janet, don't look over there-passed the scene where the wood crosses of the room turned in the sign of the devil, and after a short silence, appeared the evident screamer of this type of horror films, escaping a scream of the department that wake up some of neighbors.

-Relax, is only a movie-the plan worked, only that the roles were reversed, Cody Anderson was the scary cat, trembling as a jelly by the scene of the film, being slightly hug and comforted by Dawn Forest, who did not seem to have any kind of fear because of the movie.

"Despite the fact that it was an attempt to scare me again, I admit that looks very cute being scared as a small child" thought Dawn trying to withstand the laugh with his hand, without achieving hide the smile, watching as his friend covered with the blanket as if that was some kind of field anti-ghosts, she caressing Cody's hair with softness, so he knew that wasn't alone, but something was completely sure, if she is with him, will always have a funny moments to cheer his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another CoDawn fan reading this?!  
> Reviews?!


End file.
